Together
by Yaoiness
Summary: A Shonen-Ai story about Makichi and Kyoshiro  Both my own made up characters


"Ah…What a wonderful day it is"

Sighed a young boy as he sat in the grass and staring up at the clouds, as the soft warm breeze tousled his brilliant black hair. Hearing the birds chirping cheerfully all around him and another breeze blow his hair, Makichi slowly closed his eyes and let out another grateful sigh

"So Very peaceful…."

But his silence was soon broken….

"MAKI MAKI - KUN!"

A loud voice priced the through the peace

"Where are you Maki Maki-Kun!"

The loud voice continued as Makichi's eyes snapped open.

"Uhg … Stupid Kyoshiro .."

Makichi groaned. While putting his hand on his face and shaking his head.

"Maki Maki- Kun!"

The annoying voice screamed again. Makichi sighed and got up lazily and started walking in the opposite direction of the voice. As the voice started to fade in the distance, it started getting slightly peaceful again. So Makichi continued walking, trying to get as much distance between him and the screaming maniac. Tell at last he couldn't hear the voice anymore. Makichi smiled peaceful with his hands behind his head, he could hear the birds chirping their beautiful song once again.

Distracted and lost in thought Makichi didn't even notice the footsteps gradually getting closer and closer till suddenly.

GLOMP!

Makichi was tackled to the ground.

"Maki Maki-Kun where have you been?"

Demanded the frantic male

"I haven't seen you since the last day of school!"

He continued desperately. Makichi groaned lifting his head up from the ground

"MAKI MAKI-KUN! Why aren't you answering? Tell me why why why why why WHY!"

demanded the annoying child.

"Omg you hate me don't you? That's why you're not answering!"

He continued rumbling anxiously as tears started to form in his big innocent violet eyes. Makichi's eyebrow twitched angrily …

"Kyoshiro… Chill… I don't hate you… "

Answered Makichi at least.

"And I'm not answering you because…. You're sitting on my back!"

Kyoshiro blinked blankly and looked down to see that he was in fact still sitting on Makichi's back. He blushed goofily and rolled off him and on to the ground, and now sitting with his knees under him and looking up innocently at Makichi. Makichi still laying on his belly, trying to get roll over, but his back is to sore to move, 'thanks to someone'…He thought as he glared at Kyoshiro out of the corner of his eye.

"Do…. You need help?"

Asked Kyoshiro curiously with his head cocked to the side as he watched Makichi trying his best to get off the ground, as little giggle escaping his lips.

"No… I'm fine…"

Makichi annoyingly responded as he finally got himself rolled over enough to get up off the ground. He plopped back down on the ground, but this time on his butt and sat Indian style while rubbing his back and sighing and looking up and Kyoshiro who was looking down at the ground and drawing little doodles in the dirt with his finger, Makichi sighed again and continued looking at the gloomy male. He traced him with his eyes first staring at the doodle he was drawing and trying to figure out what the hell he was drawing, But couldn't, knowing Kyoshiro it could be a number of random weird crap. Taking his gaze off of the drawing he traced his way up Kyoshiro's slightly pale hand and up his arm which was wrapped in a baby blue sweater and continuing up to his chest then stopping to see a pink cat on his sweater with the words 'Neko Boy' written under it. 'Typical' Thought Makichi 'He's always wearing the strangest things for a boy' Makichi rolled his eyes. Looking back at Kyoshiro and turning his attention away for his face, and skipping straight to his beautiful pale silvery white hair that was cut short. 'Well at least he has a boy-ish hair style… that's about the only thing boyish about him' Makichi thought to himself as he continued mocking his once best friend' Continuing on with his search he finally reached the top of Kyoshiro's head, with usually had pointy cheerful white-ashy cat ears on top, But now his cheery ears were laying gloomily back be hide his head almost blending in with his silvery hair.

Makichi looked down at the ground. Then shifted his crimson eyes over to the drawing Kyoshiro was still drawing. He stared at it for a long second till finally realizing it kinda looked a little like a heart maybe? He shook his head and signed again while looking away from the drawing.

"I-I'm Really Sorry Maki Maki-Kun"

Kyoshiro said depressingly, broking the long awkward silence between them. Makichi looked up to see Kyoshiro wiping away the picture on the ground.

"Sorry for what?"

Makichi asked lazily as he took his gaze away from the ground where the drawing was and looked up at Kyoshiro

"For being stupid again"

"Stupid?"

Makichi questioned.

"Yea… cause I got so excited when I saw you.. That I couldn't even think straight or control my excitement …. So then I jumped on you.. and… and I HURT YOU!"

Kyoshiro explained yelling the last part and crying dramatically.

"IM SO SORRY!"

He continued while still sobbing. Makichi signed and put one hand over the side of this face and shaking his head slightly.

"Please stop crying Kyoshiro…. It's giving me a headache"

Makichi said while still clenching his head

"I'm sorry"

Kyoshiro whispered as he wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweater and looked down at the ground again to avoid eye contact with Makichi

"I-It's just…. I was so worried about you …"

Started Kyoshiro as he felt the tears returning to his face, But tried his best not to cry again, So he took a breath and continued.

"You know it's been a whole week since summer vacation started ... And I haven't seen you since the last day of … school"

Maintaining his voice so to not sound too winey, and his head still fixed on the ground. Makichi shuddered as thoughts he didn't wanna remember tried to flow though his mind. He clenched his head harder and shook his head trying to shake the thoughts out.

"So then where have you been this whole time?"

Kyoshiro asked Looking up from the ground and staring at Makichi with his big violet gloomy eyes

"Uhh… Well … I umm was..."

Makichi studdered as he tried to think of a good lie.

" ...I just went to see a relative is all….yea… that's it"

He finished … as his crimson eyes shifted away.

"Oh? I didn't know you even have any relatives….you never talk much about them"

Kyoshiro questioned blankly

"…Well I do… so uhh just forgot it… it don't matter now right?... Cause I'm back"

Makichi replied nervously as he rubbed his arm and stared at the ground to avoid eye contact with Kyoshiro so that he couldn't see the lie be hide his eyes.

"Maki Maki-Kun you seem a little nervous what's wrong?"

"N-nothings wrong"

Makichi surprisingly sutured. Then turned toward Kyoshiro with a forced smile.

"Oh umm ok then… I guess your right"

Said Kyoshiro smiling back at Makichi then giving him a big hug. Makichi gasped slightly in suprisement.

"Ohh Maki Maki-Kun how I've missed you!"

Kyoshiro said squeezing Makichi tighter. Makichi groaned and shifted his eyes

"Kyo..Shiro?"

"Yes Maki Maki-Kun?"

"Uhm c-can you let me go now?"

Makichi said nervously as a slight blush crossed his face

"Oh…Uhhm Ok"

Kyoshiro said as he let go of Makichi. There was a slight awkward silence for a few moments till Makichi stood up from where he was sitting and dusted off the back of his pants. Kyoshiro stood up as well but more happily and bouncy like and smile cheerfully. Makichi rolled his eyes and stared walking back down the path. Kyoshiro giggled softly and latched on to Makichi's arm while still smiling cheerfully. Makichi sighed as the two walked side by side

"Soooo where are we going?"

Asked Kyoshiro as he looked up curiously at Makichi. Makichi looked down to see two sets of purple chibi eyes staring innocently up at him. He quickly turned the other way to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"What is it?"

"n-nothing!"

Makichi yelled in surprisment. Getting his self control back and taking a deep breath to relax himself he cleared his throat

" I..was doing nothing .. I mean"

He respond calmly then hung his head in shame "_Why do I always act like that? All he did was look at me... Ugh whats wrong with me !" _Questioned himself.

"Umm.. Ok then... What were you doing... before I came?"

Questioned Kyoshiro. Makichi looked the other way and thought to himself "_well… I came here to relax without the annoyance of you..Buuuut"_

Makichi cleared his throat

"Uhh I was just walking around…you know… Nothing in particular"

"Oh..Ok!"

Kyoshiro said cheerfully

"So then if you weren't doing anything … want to uhm go do something….together?"

Kyoshiro finished while looking up at Makichi and smiling very happily.

Makichi not sure what else he could say, Put one hand behide his head ackwardly

"W-well...what did you have in... mind?"


End file.
